Truth or Dare
by Mindy1996
Summary: The X-kids are home alone not allowed to go anywhere or invite anyone over. Will they die of boredom, kill eachother, or will ther just be the normal drama? Note:Remy,St.John,Pitor,Lance,Illyana,Alex,Wanda,Todd,Fred,Pietro,and Laura X-23 are in this.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you really, like, have to leave us?" Kitty asked the professor.

"Yes, Kitty. I'm sorry, but it's imperative that the adults go alone."

"Ja, I'm with Kitty. We could, um… totally help." Kurt said. He was still trying to work on his American slang and wasn't doing a great job.

"Kitty, Kurt. We are just going to make sure Apocalypse is gone. We aren't going to fight him." the professor rubbed his temples. _'Yes Storm. I'm coming. Prepare the Blackbird.'_

"Who wants to, like, fight Apocalypse?!" Kitty practically shrieked. "We could just help you, like, get in and out of there, like, quickly."

"Heads up, Kitty!"

"What?"

She spun her head around. She could see Wolfsbane followed by Tabitha, running towards her. They were playing another game of mutant Frisbee and Boom Boom had sent the disk flying her way. She shrieked and then immediately started phasing. The Professor took this distraction as a getaway. He quickly wheeled away towards the direction of the Blackbird. Kurt noticed and ported away.

"What the heck we you guys, like, thinking? I was about to, like, get the Professor to, like, bring me!"

"We were thinking that this was a perfect day to plat Frisbee. Wait, you were asking to go Apocalypse hunting with the Professor?" Tabitha couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya, I was. What's, like, so funny about that?"

Wolfsbane pranced over to the recently forgotten Frisbee and picked it up in her mouth. She looked up at Tabitha with a puppy dog look in her green wolf eyes.

"Not now Wolfy. Go ask Roberto. I'm sure he'll be happy to play with you." Tabitha said with all seriousness.

Just then Roberto came outside. He raised his eyebrow suggestively. Wolfsbane narrowed her eyes at him, growled, and stalked away. Roberto walked back inside with a crestfallen look on his face but a twinkle in his eye. All Kitty and Tabitha could do was stare at them.

"Last time I saw those two they were practically in love." Tabitha muttered.

"Ya I, like, guess Sunspot's cockiness can get annoying."

'_Attention everyone. Please come up to the common room for an important meeting.'_

"Ohh! He's, like, probably going to, like, announce which students he going to, like, bring with him!" Kitty said excitedly. She started to phase through the floor.

Tabitha rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The students were gathered around waiting for the Professor to arrive. Rogue was sitting on the floor next to her roommate and Kurt. Rhane was helping Janie with his history homework. was talking to Amara while Bobby stared at them with disgust. Roberto and Ray were fighting again. Scott and Jean were flirting with each other. Jubilee was talking to Colossus and Magik. Cannonball was trying to impress Spyke with his 'new found' unstoppability. Spyke was able to stop him. Tabitha was talking to Havok balancing out his brother's pros and cons. It was just another typical meeting except for one thing, the adults were leaving and everyone looked pretty sad.

"What's wit' de' sad faces?" Gambit said hopping to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Jean immediately started to cry. Why, he didn't know. That girl was way too emotional for him. Rogue's face fell too. He knew why though. Logan was leaving along with the rest of the adults and that guy was like a father to her; she really was going to miss him. After a few minutes of narrowed eyes staring at him he decided to sit right where he was. He took off his sunglasses, revealing his red on black eyes, and put them into his trench coat. He pulled out a deck of cards and started to shuffle them. The adults finally decided to make their grand entrance.

"Move it, bub." Logan said.

**Did I mention Gambit was sitting in front of the door?**

"Sorry mon ami."

"Will you stop callin' me that? I don't even know what that means."

"It means 'my friend'."

"Just move." Logan growled.

All eyes were now turned to the door as Remy got up. In walked Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Angel, Magneto, and then in his wheelchair, the professor. They came to the front of the room. Remy walked over to where all the other kids were sitting. Xavier waited until the room was quiet and all eyes were on him before he began.

"As you all know, we are leaving today." He gestured to the adults standing behind him. "Since there will be no adults here you must be on your best behavior. To ensure this I'll be putting Scott and Jean in charge." There were some angry mummers and whispers from the students. "So the usual rules are in place as well as two more extremely important ones." Everyone was quiet again to hear the two other things they couldn't do. "No one can leave this house and no one is allowed inside this house. Also restrain from using your powers." There was a chain of awws and boos. "So is that all understood?"

"Yes, Professor", the students said in unison.

"Good. So if anyone would like to get in some final goodbyes you can follow us to the Blackbird."

A number of students got up but Remy just went off to his room.

Rogue was the first one at the Blackbird. Everyone had stopped to talk to someone but she didn't because she didn't want to talk to anybody. Everyone in the institute was really pissing her off. Well, except for Kitty. Even though she would never admit it to her, she really did love her. She was walking around looking for Logan. She was sucking on a cherry lollipop, her new thing to do. She had only came to say good bye to Logan and ask Beast were all the Advil was put and then leave. She didn't want to run into the professor, that man really annoyed her.

"Lost, darlin'?

Rogue spun around. She knew it was him but she acted shocked and scared anyway.

"Nope, are ya?"

"I guess that's your way of tellin' me you don't want me to leave."

Just then Rogue hugged him tightly, tears coming to her eyes. Logan held her lightly. Rogue seemed like the only person that was going to genuinely miss him. He was going to miss her too, but he didn't really understand why she was going to miss him. He decided that he was going to ask her.

"Rogue?"

She looked up at him her gray-green eyes watery.

"Yeah?"

"Why are ya goin' to miss me?"

"'Cuz it a free country and ah can." She said sarcastically

"No, Rogue really. No one else is going to miss me and you are. I don't understand it." His tone was serious.

"Why do ya think?"

"'Cuz you're a sweet, caring girl that loves her family", Logan said matter-of-factly.

Rogue gives him an 'are you crazy look' but says, "Close. Guess again", in a sweet little girl voice.

"Really Rogue just tell me."

" 'Cuz you're the closest t'ing ta family that Ah've got."

"Rogue, you live in a house of people that love you-"

"Yeah, Ah know but you're just different…"

"We're boarding the plane now Logan", Storm said.

"Ok", Logan says. He turns to Rogue and says "Bye darlin'", but she's already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's an hour later and all the kids are sitting in the common room talking.**

"I'm so bored", Janie said.

"We know Janie. You said that five times", Scott said.

"Well you don't have to be rude", Rhane said crossing her armed.

Scott mumbled something about hot tempered Scotts under his breath. Rhane just growled at him.

"Man! How am I supposed to write a 100 line poem?!" Evan asked, "Any ideas?"

"Just make up some random shit that rhymes" Ray suggested.

"Good enough for me." Evan started to scribble down words. He sighed. "This is going to take a while…"

"We can't, like, leave the house so what are you, like, stressing about?" Kitty asked.

No response. Evan was fast asleep.

"I'm bored. Really, really bored." Janie said.

"Then go do something." Tabitha said flipping through her old issue of Seventeen magazine.

"Like what?" Janie asked hopefully.

"Yah, like what", Bobby asked who was making mini ice sculptures in his had aimlessly.

"Go play a game or something" Tabitha said picking up an issue of Teen Vogue.

Rogue looked up from the book she was reading. "Aren't y'all a lil' old for games?"

"No one's ever too old for games, shelia" St. John said.

"Comin' from a pyromaniac, right" Rogue rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"He's right, Rogue. You're never too old for a good game of Truth or Dare."Tabitha said.

Everyone turned to face her wide eyed.

"I see I've got your attention."

"You do realize that Truth or Dare is a game is a 10 year old girl sleep over game, right" Jean asked.

"Says the girl who thinks she's perfect in every way"

"I heard that"

"You were meant to"

The rest of the kids laughed. Well all except for Scott.

"Wait did you hear that?" Rhane asked.

"Umm… no", Pitor said.

"I hear it." Illyana said. "It's coming from outside."

"Should we-" Alex began.

"Don't even think about it" Scott growled.

"Yah Alex." Jean said. "The Professor said not to leave the institute."

"Yah don't have to leave ta look out a window", Rogue said.

"Well, we should have security check it out.' Jean said.

"Which security?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean which security? We set up se-" Scott started

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" everyone shouted except for Jean.

**Did I mention Remy's still upstairs?**

"Oh ok then…" Scott trailed off.

"So much for the fearless leader" lance laughed.

"Fine then Lance, you're on security." Scott half ordered half mumbled.

"Sure, Shades. My pleasure."

"This is stupid. Ah'm goin' ta mah room." Rogue said. She closed her book and started up the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Jubilee asked.

Everyone turned to look at Kitty and Kurt.

"How are we supposed to know?" they asked in unison.

Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

**Ok so Rogue and Remy aren't dating….**

"Idiots! Ah live with a bunch of idiots!" Rogue screamed under her breath.

"So Remy's an idiot?"

"What the-" Rogue shrieked bolting up from her bed. She and Kitty had finally finished painting their room. Her side was purple and Kitty's side was a cute reddish-pink color.

"Relax chere. No need t' finish dat sentence."

"Yah scared the hell out of me Cajun!"

"Remy sorry petite."

"Sorry yahself" Rogue grumbled lying back down. She stuck her hand under her pillow and pulled out her Sidekick Slide. She signed on to Aim and started texting.

"What ya doin' chere?"

"Arguin' with Lucas 'bout 2012." Rogue said like it was nothing. Rogue and Lucas had built a strong relationship over the years. After Moira had worked with him, he came to the institute. He and Rogue had built a best friend relationship. They had a lot in common but they thing the disagreed most about was 2012. They were now talking about the movie.

"Who's dat?"

"The bald guy's son. Why?"

"De' bald guy has a _fils_?

"_Oui_"

"_Mon dieu"_

"Yah still didn't ansa' why."

"_Non_ reason chere. Ya' just get back t' what y' were doin'." He walked over to her. She was so deep in her conversation with Lucas she didn't even notice him come over. He stood there watching her for a while.

_She's got such a pretty face when she's not wearing makeup. Why does she have to wear all that purple gunk on her face anyway? And such nice long legs. She should start wearing skinny jeans. Maybe I can get Kitty to suggest it to her, _Remy thought.

He stared at her for a while more then laid down next to her. He soon fell asleep. His soft snoring brought Rogue back into reality. That and Lucas had signed off. She turned her head to him. She opened her mouth to say something, but then smiled, rolled her eyes, and left her room. As she started down stairs she heard the soft pitter-patter of feet in the next hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"So did y'all pick security yet?" Rogue asked as she came down stairs.

The institute kids were on the floor sitting in a circle. All the furniture had been moved aside. Tabitha and Lance were missing.

"Yes, Rogue we have." Jean said in her I-am-the-Best tone.

"Who'd yah pick? Boom Boom and Rock Boy?" _Because, if you did you'd have less sense then I thought, _Rogue thought.

"We just picked Alvers" Scott said jumping to his girl friend's side. He wrapped his arm protectively around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Rogue just rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's not doing a very good job."

"Wait, what?!" Kitty jumped up "What do you, like mean?"

"You can't possibly mean that someone broke in. That's impossible." Jean said.

"Well, unless somebody besides Amara has really long brown hair and is running around upstairs, there's an intruder."

"Hey! I'm back!" Tabitha suddenly walked in holding a Poland Spring bottle. "What's with the shocked faces? I told you I'd be back any minute."

"Not you… Her…" Sam said pointing at Rogue.

**In the security room… **

_This is going to be easy. No would dare come here. They probably just wanted to get rid of me. I didn't want to play a stupid game of truth or dare anyway. Well, I could use it to my advantage… No! Get a hold of yourself man! Kitty hates you now. She's fallen for that Russian dude. I hate him…._ Lance thought.

Lance was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice a girl run across the main hallway or the security signals beep.

**Back in the common room…**

"What did Rogue do? Start talking like Kitty?" Tabitha asked.

"Very funny Tabby." Kitty said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Tabitha replied.

Kitty just rolled her eyes. Tabitha walked over and laced the water bottle in the middle of the circle.

"Well, this seems like a good time to start our game. Don't you think?"" Tabitha quipped.

"What?!" the rest of the students yelled.

"Well, I'm guessing something bad happened and since no one wants to tell me-" Tabitha started.

"Rogue says someone has broken in", Pitor said.

"Well, it's true." Rogue quickly said in her defense.

"Still, and excellent time to start our game." Tabitha nodded.

"Excuse me?!" the rest of the students yelled.

"Well, since no one is going to volunteer to go check it out this is the perfect way to get someone to go" Tabitha replied.

Pietro ran over to the center of the circle and stood next to Tabitha.

"She's right" he said "I want to spin first though, Tabs, so go sit down."

Tabitha gave him an evil look and stalked off. She sat next to Ray and waited for Pietro to spin the bottle. Pietro waited until he had everyone's attention, ran his hand through his silver hair, and span the bottle. Everyone watched it anxiously hopping that it wouldn't land on them. The bottle slowed down.

**Upstairs…**

Laura was stalking through the halls of the institute looking for Wolverine. She had been walking around for a few minutes and still couldn't find him.

_Why can't I smell him? Is this place really that big?_ She thought as she turned and entered another hallway.

_This place is like a maze. A giant maze. How do people not get lost in this house?_ She asked herself silently as she was about to pass Rogue's room.

She stopped short and unsheathed her claws. She had heard breathing coming from inside. She peered inside the room through the cracked door. The room was half purple and half rose colored. One side was very neat and the other side wasn't as clean. On the purple side a guy was sleeping on the bed.

_He must have gotten lost too, _she thought sheathing his claws.

She continued to aimlessly walk the halls in search of the man who's DNA she had.

**In Rogue and Kitty's room…**

Remy stirred in his sleep

_He was running through the swamps the guild close behind him. They wanted him to marry thing femme named Belladonna to make peace between the two guilds. He was too young to get married, no matter what kind of reputation he had. You'll like her, his 'father' had told him, she's your type. He shuddered. His 'dad' knew nothing about him. That's when he threw cards at him and started to run. He didn't know where he was going, but it wasn't going to be any church. His father soon recovered, for he had only half charged the cards, and yelled for the rest of the guild to get his. His half brother and half-sister were close behind him. That's when he started to feel the ground move under his feet. He fell to his knees the guild getting closer and closer. Then the ground around him started to rise up. He soon came face to face with Magneto. I will help you, Magneto had told him. I will save you from your family that only wished to use you. He out stretched his hand toward him. Remy looked up at him and then took it. He was young and scared. He had no one else to turn to, no one he could trust…_

Remy jolted up. _No, _he thought, _I can't think about that. My family they're in the past now. I have a new family here now just like the professor said._ He looked around.

"Well, look where I am." He said out loud to himself.

_This would be a good time to find out more about Rogue, _he thought, _I won't be spying just looking._

He sat up and looked around.

_What's that,_ he thought looking over at Rogue's desk clearly marked by the pair of black gloves sitting there.

On the desk was a dark purple book. Remy got up and walked over to her desk to have a closer look. 'Journal' was printed neatly on the front of the book with silver thread. He picked it up. It had a velvet exterior and lots of random phrases written on it in black and silver ink.

_Journal, _Remy thought, _I wonder what's in hear._ He began to open the book.

**REMY!**

He jumped and turned around slamming the book closed. "What?!" he asked.

**Don't you know better than to read a girl's diary?**

"What? I'm a desperate man here." Remy replied opening up the book again.

**You're just lucky I have to go back downstairs and narrate.**

"Ya, sure" Remy said sitting on the bed. "You get back to your story now petite.

**Back in the common room…**

The bottle had landed on a few people. Everyone had chosen truth so far.

"Y'all are a bunch of wimps." Rogue said.

"Actually this is really good blackmail material." Pyro said. He had been writing down everything everyone said.

Rogue laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright! Kitty it's your turn to spin.' Tabitha said.

Kitty got up to spin the bottle. She was blushing fiercely. She had just admitted that she like Pitor and Lance. She was extremely embarrassed and if it was up to her she would have ran in a corner and hide but Jubilee stopped her by shooting little fireworks at her feet. She got to the middle or the circle and kneeled down to spin the bottle. She red button down t-shirt was getting to small for her and her belly button was showing. If the students didn't know better they would say she was doing it on purpose but they knew Kitty wanted anything but extra attention now. Kitty could feel everyone staring at her anxiously. She turned around.

"Will, you guys, like, stop staring at me?" she demanded.

Everyone quickly turned around. Kitty sighed and kneeled back down. She span the bottle. It span for a while and then landed on Illyana.

"Ok Illy. Let's, like, get this over with. Truth or Dare?" Kitty asked.

Everyone stared at her.

'Ummm…." She said.

Suddenly her powers kicked in. She felt like it was her duty to protect her friends and family.

She looked up ambition burning in her blue eyes.

"Dare." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer" I own nothing!!!**

"No sister! I cannot let you do this! You are putting your life on the line and I forbid you to do it!" Pitor yelled.

"Pitor", Illyana started calmly, "I can take care of myself. I will be right upstairs and I will call if I need any help."

She got up and looked around. The rest of the students were looking up at her with admiration. The boys felt really embarrassed though because there were making an eight year old girl go and fight the trespasser. Still none of them had the guts to take the job from her.

"My friends whoever this trespasser is they will be found and properly dealt with." Illyana said with determination and certainty in her voice.

With that she turned and walked towards the door yells of encouragement behind her. She smiled. She was ready to face whatever this was and bring it to justice. She was worried as well. _What if this is so big a threat that I can't handle it on my own. What if I lose? No, Illyana don't think like that. However the trespasser is they must have good reason to be here. Be civil and communicate. That way you will not hurt yourself or anyone else. Yes that is a plan._

**In the security room…**

_What?! _ Lance bolted up awakened from his thoughts. _What's goin' on? What's with all the beepin' and flashin' lights? Did I hit somethin'? _Lance started to look around at all the security cameras. There was nothing unusual on any of them. Illyana was walking around though and she looked pretty determined. _Wonder what that's about. It's probably something with the truth or dare. Somebody probably ticked her off. I should probably ask her. _Her swerved over to the speaker unit on his spiny chair. _I can't believe I still find this fun, _he thought spinning around a few times just for fun. _Let's see hallway 5, right? Ummm… where is it?_ Lance lazily looked for the button. _Oh here we go hallway 5._ Lance hit the bright red button. _This place has too many red buttons. It's like Xavier's runnin' a bomb store…_

"Illyana?" Lance said into the microphone.

"What?!" Illyana jumped and span around. "Who said that?"

"It's just me, Lance. I'm on the loud speaker."

"Oh. Ok. What's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure your ok. You know, um…, the lights were flashin' and there was a lot of beepin' and I wasn't sure what to make of it, so yeah…"

"Yah, I'm good. Go back to work." Illyana ordered.

"Good idea. This is Lance signing off. Over"

"Whatever" Illyana rolled her eyes.

_Alright so what else. Hey that looks suspicious. What's going on in Rogue and Kitty's room? _Lance zoomed in as far as he could. Luckily Remy was walking around. _Oh it's just Gambit reading. I didn't know he could do that. _He then heard a blood curdling scream that made his heart skip a beat and his face turn pale.

**In Rogue and Kitty's room…**

_Let's see which day did I come to this place. The third..._ He flipped to the page. _Nope, nothing here. Ok so the fourth. _He turned the page. _Still nothing. Wait am I even in this book?_ He flipped through the book quickly. _No Remy, Gambit, Swamp Rat or anything. Wait this isn't even a diary is it? _He flipped to the front cover of the book. Printed in bold purple letters were the words '**HOMEWORK BOOK**'. _Wait so you're saying I wasted a good three minutes of my life flipping through this book when there's nothing worth reading in it? _He suddenly turns his head to face the narrator. He has a very evil look in his red on black eyes.

"_**What?"**_

"Did you do this?"

"_**Do what?"**_

"Don't act stupid with me!"

"_**Who's acting?"**_

"You are!"

"_**I can't act. I'm bad at it. Anyway you're the one acting. You're acting mad right now for my story."**_

"I'm not acting!!!! I really am mad."

"_**I see. Now if I were to type down, I don't know, that you were really gay and just flirted with all the girls to cover it up, what would happen?"**_

"You wouldn't dare." Remy said charging some cards.

"_**You're right. I wouldn't because then I wouldn't be able to finish the story. So do you want to know where here real diary is?"**_

"Yes, I would like that very much."

"_**Good. So get off your lazy butt and start looking!"**_

"What?!" Remy questioned shocked.

"_**Do you really think I would sell out a fellow girl? What planet do you live on?"**_

Remy growled and reluctantly got off the bed. He put the homework book back where he found it. _Now if I were a Goth girl where would I keep my diary? _He stared to look around but a terrified scream interrupted him.

**Upstairs…**

"Who are you?!" the two girls screamed in unison.

_**Note- When I am writing in the stories I write like this. **__Dreams are written like this. __**Also I may not write in their accents because I don't want to insult anyone by doing that. Yes I like cliffhanger endings so deal with it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short. Writer's block you know. Also sorry it's so late I was busy over the holiday weekend.**_


End file.
